


The Jam Donut

by JaceDexter



Series: Flash Fiction [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis caught, Athos - Freeform, Jam donut, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis had thought it a simple plan with no flaws. He got his just desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jam Donut

It had been a simple plan. One that Aramis had thought to be so simple that he couldn't actually mess it up. In all reality, he hadn't actually thought it through in his hungover head but Athos deserved the payback. Serves him right for waking him up at some god awful hour for no reason (or at least not a bloody good enough one for that hour). The plan was to simply put a jam donut on Athos seat without him or Porthos realising. 

Well at least that bit went alright.

After sneaking around the long way of the tavern, Aramis had successfully placed the donut on Athos's seat just as he sat down.

He delighted in the squishing sound it made followed by the freezing Athos did. Hiding behind the pillar, Aramis stifled a laugh as Porthos looked curiously over at Athos's frozen figure.

"ARAMIS!" Athos roared out, staying seated.

Unfortunately, Aramis couldn't hide his absolute roar of laughter at Athos's response and bent over cackling, almost falling to the floor in laughter. 

Porthos looked on with amusement, not quite understanding what exactly had transpired but knowing Aramis was done for when Athos got him. 

Unfortunately the moment was cut short when Captain Treville burst through the tavern doors.

"You three! You are needed at headquarters immediately!"

Aramis was now choking on tears of laughter.

"Sorry, sir," Athos replied turning red. "I'm not sure I can follow just yet."

Treville frowned at him. "Why not?"

Porthos looked over at Aramis who'd now fallen on the floor.

"Because I feel like I sat on a jam donut!" Athos glared at Aramis before quickly turning back to Treville, "sir."

Treville quickly connected the dots.  
"Get cleaned up then meet at headquarters. Aramis! With me! Now!"

Aramis quickly sobered up.

That was the tale of how he ended up shovelling horse excrement out of the stables with a spade for the next three days.

In the end, he didn't think the prank was worth it.


End file.
